<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My reflection is not who I am but who I must hide by RainbowDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619304">My reflection is not who I am but who I must hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDuck/pseuds/RainbowDuck'>RainbowDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Disabled Character, Disabled Stiles Stilinski, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mayor Talia Hale, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kate Argent, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, The Hale Pack - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDuck/pseuds/RainbowDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 11 years of Stiles (no one will ever know my real name) Stilinski's life were more of less textbook. The next 3 were hell and if it could go wrong, it did.<br/>Stiles and her dad Noah move to Beacon Hills for a new start and it ends up being the worst and the best thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My reflection is not who I am but who I must hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been so many problems with our old town that it was now dangerous for us to continue living there and so dad had called in a few favours and requested a job transfer. No one expected that Talia Hale (yes, the head Alpha of the Hale pack, the werewolf Mayor who ran a town with her large pack) would offer a probationary 16 month contract as the sheriff of the small town of Beacon Hills in California. Dad had jumped at the offer; not only because it came with a location change (which he was aiming for) but it also came with a salary that was double what he was on as a police officer in Oregon. The job also came with an upfront bonus for moving, a generous health insurance (with dental!), a pension plan, disability and being sheriff also gave him a lot of leeway to help me considering he didn't have a boss. For a Mayor, Talia was super friendly and helpful and also surprised us, first by offering the services of her husband, who was a realtor with his own company, to assist us with the move and secondly by stating that just 6 months previous his company had bought and renovated a selection of buildings within the old warehouse district. Dad carefully explained my issues and all she stated was that something suitable would be arranged. We were given just over 3 weeks to arrange moving and finish packing. It could have been done within a week and half but with it being the Christmas period, everything was delayed until January.<br/>
Due to medical bills and general bills, in the last few years I had grown accustomed to mediocre birthday and Christmas gifts but this year I was surprised when I opened a brand new, touch screen laptop that could fold into a tablet.<br/>
Friday 3rd of January saw dad waking me up at 5 just so that we would have time to eat something and get packed so we could leave on time. I was so tired I barely managed to eat a slice of toast, but it was enough for me to take my pills with and by 6am, we had loaded up the trailer behind the car. We had sent most of our things to the new place 2 days before so that they would be waiting for us to unpack them. Each box and bag had been carefully labelled and each one should have been placed into the correct room with Talia overseeing the movers (she had sent them in the first place). Because we were going to be in the car for a few hours, I had decided not to put on my leg so dad helped me get comfy in the car and at just after 6am, we set of towards our new home.<br/>
It should have been a simple drive, around 8 hours which included a handful of stops for bathroom breaks and a food stop around lunchtime and we should have arrived there for 2pm. Instead, what we got was a clusterfuck of problems.<br/>
The first part was fine, we managed the 2 hour drive to Cave Junction but suddenly found ourselves stuck in traffic due to a tired lorry driver accidentally smashing through 3 cars and tipping over; thankfully no one was killed but there was some heavy injuries which lead to emergency services blocking the road off. We had to turn back around to Grants Pass and drove another hour and a half until we made a bathroom stop in Grenada. It was lucky we did otherwise we wouldn't have found out that there had been a rock slide just further down the road. We rerouted ourselves and went the long way around to Redding which took another 2 hours and 40 minutes. We stopped in the city to get some food and stretch and this time I managed a whole meal plus extras which was more than enough to take my pills. We then got half an hour down the road to Red Bluff before having to change routes again. Once again we had to take the long way around but after another 4 hours and 40 minutes we were finally driving past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. Pulling over, dad messaged Talia and after receiving a reply, he quickly put the address into the sat nav and after another 8 minutes of driving we were pulling up outside our new grey building that was posing as a block of flats. It was almost 10 past 6 in the evening. Almost 12 hours of driving with limited food and bathroom breaks, for a grey building.<br/>
A couple had been sitting on a bench just outside the building but when we pulled up they had stood up to greet us. I know who they were from their photos.<br/>
Talia Hale was a tall intimidating woman with a kind smile, long, glossy black hair that flowed down to the bottom of her back and looked great in a pair of brown dress pants, a cream blouse and a short sleeved blazer that perfectly matched the colour of her pants.<br/>
Johnathan Hale had an aura around him that simultaneously screamed to be wary but also that he was friendly. He was slightly shorter than his wife but in his grey pants and shirt with a black tie and blazer he had an authority about him.<br/>
After 5 plus hours of sitting in a car, I had no shot at even attempting to stand and so dad helped me out of the car and into my chair with the ease of having done it multiple times. As he began strapping me in I just sighed.<br/>
“Dad, we are barely going anywhere, there is no need to strap me in”<br/>
“That building looks high and I'm not sure if elevators or ramps are going to be involved. I just want you to be safe” he made his statement then began pushing me over to the Hales. All through the introductions, all I could think was that they were the first people to not even glance at my stump. After introductions, Talia began showing us into the building. There was a very short ramp to get over the 1 step into the building but dad just looked smug.<br/>
“Out of the 8 buildings we have recently renovated in the area, this one had the largest floor space. We managed to fully refurbish it to fit the needs of both of you and before you can begin Noah, you are doing us a favour by taking the job and we are the ones that wanted to renovate it anyway so we were happy to foot the bill”<br/>
While the outside of the building was grey with only 6 parking spaces, the inside was inviting and was painted cream and grey with a large leafy potted plant by the elevator which was opposite the entrance door. To the left of the elevator was a set of stairs twisting round and to the right was a hallway with only 1 door.<br/>
“We have converted 2 apartments into one to give you plenty of space especially when you need to use your chair or crutches” she said to me. She then handed dad and me a keyring each that both had 1 key and a fob on it. “The fob opens the entrance door and the key opens this one” she encouraged dad to open the wide sliding door however, before we could go inside, she stopped me.<br/>
“I have been informed of your injuries and we have tried to create a home where you can be safe and also independent. Also, I couldn't help noticing that you are in a lot of pain, but I will guess that you will want to help unpack so I thought I would offer you some dolor to help you” I was completely blown away. Dolor is the act of blocking pain signals from your brain and is most commonly known as 'pain drain'. It can only be done by Tulen were's (supernatural were's that have pure blood, meaning they were born and not bitten). Talia was still stood there and so I quickly nodded.<br/>
“Yes please. I know dad told you about the accident and I'm going to take a wild guess that you also looked up what happened. I was in bad shape and since it happened, I'm in pain pretty much all the time but it's mainly in my back. At first, doctors thought it would ease with time but it didn't stop so they are torn between it being chronic widespread pain and psychosomatic. Also pain relief only lasts for so long, you know? Oh, actually, with you being werewolves I guess you wouldn't know about pain relief. Oh, sorry that was insensitive, I'm sor..” Talia just put her hand up to stop me and began laughing.<br/>
“Sorry it's just you remind me so much of my daughter, I think you will be in the same grade as her. Anyway, the best way to do this is for me to put my hand on your bare shoulder” I pulled my top down just enough that she could reach and within a few seconds my entire body felt amazing. We were then ushered into the apartment.<br/>
Dark wooden flooring ran through the entire place and the front door opened up to a large living room in the centre that was done in light grey and purple with 2 grey and black 3 seater sofas arranged in an L shape, with the TV on a unit in front. To the left of the wide front door, the wall stopped just after the sofa and the opening revealed a kitchen which was painted dark red with a small dining table with 4 chairs tucked into the corner. Almost across from the front door was a standard size door which lead to dads bedroom with an attached bathroom. To the right was a short corridor with a large strange door. Talia was smiling and encouraged me to put my hand through(?!) the door. Turns out that while it looked like a door, it was a beaded curtain separating my room from the living room. A large corner desk was in front of the door but there was still plenty of room to be able to turn the corner into the room. 3 of the walls was done in royal blue with the 4th wall done with comic style wallpaper. A large double bed was placed against the wallpapered wall with a bedside table on either side that had 2 draws in each. Across from the bed was a large built in wardrobe with sliding mirrored doors. The wardrobe contained everything from a rail to hang things to shelves and drawers. The room even had a bathroom attached with a wide door however the room was a 'wet' room and had the usual toilet with a counter containing a sink but it also had an open shower with a step down bath. The only windows in the whole place was 2 large ones in the kitchen and a large one with frosted glass was in both bathrooms. The best thing about the entire apartment though was that it had an electric hoist unit throughout. I almost burst into tears. Talia then went about explaining and showing me how I could get myself in and out of the unit and showed me how I can control it myself with the wireless controller. I couldn't resist hugging Talia but she laughed and hugged me back.<br/>
“I've seen these but I never thought we would have one. I can now go to the toilet myself even on the days I'm in pain”<br/>
“You're welcome sweetie. No teenager should have to ask for help in a bathroom or even help to get out of bed”.<br/>
The only problem with the entire place was the amount of boxes and bags everywhere. Dad had arranged for internet to be installed 2 days previously (when Talia and the movers were already here) so while dad (with the help from the 2 werewolves) unloaded the car and trailer, I found the wi-fi and connected and began looking up local takeaways.<br/>
It only took the 3 of them 2 trips each to bring in the last few boxes that we had brought with us (it was things like the food that we had brought, some clothes, the toaster and kettle, the tv and my xbox etc.).<br/>
The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and unpacking. By 11pm, we were ready to drop where we were, but we had fully unpacked the kitchen and had begun on the living room; I barely managed to take my pills and get changed before I was out like a light.</p>
<p>Dad woke me up around 10 the next morning I was in agony (like most mornings) and I was also still stiff and sore due to sitting still in a car, but thanks to the wonderful hoist from the Hales, instead of having dad help me into the bathroom and then my chair, I used the remote to call the sling over and managed to get it under me with a little bit of help. I then used the sling the whole day to get me to the bathroom through a shower and even unpacking boxes. Dad had already informed me that he had to go into work in the afternoon to finish off some paperwork and meet his staff, and by the time he left for work just after lunch (at least pasta and cheese was slightly better than the leftover pizza breakfast), we had unpacked the living room and dad had gone around putting up all the pictures from ones of me as a baby to ones of all 3 of us. He even surprised me by pulling out a framed picture of all 3 of us at the park a year before mum died. By the time dad got back at just after 5pm, I had fully unpacked my bedroom - it had only taken me around 30 minutes to unpack my clothes and about another 15 to unpack all my random bits (which included but were not limited to my make-up, jewellery, random film ticket stubs and bathroom things) but my arts and crafts had taken me over 3 hours to organise fully. When dad walked in, I was sat in the sling trying to find something to make for dinner. The freezer was empty, the fridge only had a half empty packet of grated cheese, a drop of milk (that I threw straight into the bin as soon as I opened it) and a few half empty bottles of sauce and the cupboards had a half empty bag of pasta, a few tins of beans, and a bag of rice. We agreed to order Chinese for tea and go shopping tomorrow.<br/>
Spending the evening watching sitcoms on tv with dad and eating surprisingly really good Chinese, I felt relaxed for the first time in a while and I only grumbled slightly when I had to take my pills all day. It was even better though, when I managed to get into the bath from the sling and found out that the bath was a whirlpool tub with jets. I used the sling to help me stand up out of the bath, but instead of sitting back in the sling while wet I used it to hop into the bedroom and for once my muscles didn't protest. Once dry and dressed in a pair of flannel pants with the empty leg tucked up and an old tee shirt, I sat in the sling and moved back out to the kitchen for a drink. Going through the living room, dad was on his phone still sat on the sofa and when I came back into the living room drinking a glass of water, he had a glum look on his face.<br/>
“What's up daddio?” Even though mum hated it, dad has always told me about his cases as I have adhd so my brain works differently than most peoples; when I was around 9 he was on a missing person's case that no one had been able to solve for 3 weeks so he smuggled the paperwork home for me to look at and I solved it in 5 hours – I got to eat pancakes with the works every morning for a week for that.<br/>
“A couple have reported their son as missing but when officers questioned them they barely seemed to know what he looked like and it has been revealed that they haven't actually seen him since Monday at least. As I'm the sheriff I will have to go in tomorrow to help people begin a search. Child services are even being called in to question them about their lack of parenting” I just sat there shocked. “I don't really want to leave you as I will probably have to work a full day and your new registered nurse is meant to be coming at 9am”<br/>
“That's fine dad. I have my new hoist so I can get out of bed on my own and I am capable of looking after myself” I then motioned to the empty take out tubs on the table. “What about shopping though? we can't keep living on this stuff”<br/>
“I will leave you my card to order some food and I will go shopping when I get off at 5” I thought about if for a minute but before my brain had time to think my mouth was saying<br/>
“Why don't I go get some shopping? I can put some on the back of my chair”<br/>
“Are you sure? I know you don't like going out on your own”<br/>
“It will be fine. We are in a new town and no one knows about me, plus, this town is run by an Alpha werewolf and by the sounds of things, it's not only werewolves living here. I doubt I could be the most unusual thing” We both shared a smile before I made my way to bed.</p>
<p>As humans, we have always been either male or female with a secondary gender of either Alpha, Beta or Omega. Delta's are a rare category meaning they have no secondary gender.<br/>
Science tells us that a males DNA contains an X and Y chromosome and a females contain 2 X chromosomes. However, not even 1% of the population have just those 2 sex chromosomes. Those that carry only 2 sex chromosomes (not including those with genetic conditions) are called Deltas.<br/>
A male with XYN and a female with XXN are Betas and around half of the population are Betas. They are rather similar to Deltas with their placid personality and generally end up working in the public sector (doctors, nurses, retail, food; somewhere that you have to interact with others).<br/>
A male with XYR and a female with XXR are Alphas. They contain a high amount of testosterone and typically make up 37% of the population and usually work in either trade, politics and business or something along that line.<br/>
8% of the population is made up of females with an XXK chromosome classifying them as Omegas. Omegas are seen as the meek secondary gender; the gender that typically pairs with alphas and has their babies. The gender that typically works in kitchens (either home or business) or schools and nurseries.<br/>
Finally just under 1% of the population have an XYK chromosome making them a male Omega, meaning that they are a male, capable of getting pregnant.<br/>
Secondary genders lie within a persons DNA and while some people are transgender; in this case meaning that someone of either Alpha or Beta orientation believe that they should be either a male or female (the opposite of what they currently are) and there are surgeries and hormone replacement treatments available. An Omega cannot be transgender as a male omega, as rare as they are, are born with both male and female genitalia however, a male omegas' sperm does not contain the necessary DNA to be able to fertilise and impregnate anyone.<br/>
Now, with other species that rely on hierarchy, for example werewolves, it gets complicated. Packs tend to be family orientated unless more than 1 Alpha was born. If a couple, with 1 of the pair being an Alpha, have more than 1 Alpha child, the eldest usually becomes the head Alpha when their parent steps down and the second usually creates a pack of their own. Although, there are the rare cases of the second Alpha child becoming the head if the first is incapable (i.e. dead, comatose or mentally unstable). Multiples are not common among Tulen (pure; meaning their ancestral blood has not been diluted with any other species') however, the rare few are always Alpha and omega twins or in the extreme case where a born male Omega were-leopard carried and birthed 4 healthy Betas who were all identical.<br/>
Alphas have it hard as they are filled with more testosterone than the rest. This however, doesn't mean that they can't be sweet and kind and nurturing like most think. An alpha also goes through something called rut which happens twice a year but can also be triggered by an omega.<br/>
Betas have it easy but they also can have a hard time as they are neutral but they can too get aggressive and defensive so when a beta becomes angry, sometimes people don't take it seriously and that can lead to many problems for both the beta and the world.<br/>
Omegas have it the hardest though as they are seen as small and dainty and weak. Almost everything is handed to them as most think that they can't do thinks for themselves but this also means that omegas struggle to get into work. Omega rights acts over the past 10 years have moved things along but there is still a long way to go. Omegas also go through something called heat and it is individual to that person but is generally every 3 months.<br/>
A female, no matter what gender will still go through puberty and have a menstrual cycle and even menopause one day, however, due to biology, if a female has a secondary gender, they will never menstruate during either rut or heat.<br/>
Male omegas on the other hand are an anomaly. They go through heat every 4 months like clockwork and while they have a penis and anus like a typical male, their testicles are inside and where they should be is another opening. This channel leads to a cervix and womb however while a male omega makes eggs, they don't release them until during heat.</p>
<p>We first learnt about the supernatural side of the world just over 400 years ago but even now, unless you are a part of it, you can never truly understand. Science and majik beings have worked together to create cures to almost everything but there are still a lot of things and even new things that come up that can't be cured or healed.<br/>
Most schools are also mixed race and gender but there are still some schools which are human only, supernatural only, alpha or omega only etc. but it is mostly to keep people safe. </p>
<p>Thinking about different beings and percentages made me question the statistics of this new town and before I knew it, I was putting on my glasses and soon was on my laptop with 8 tabs open in chrome, 3 word documents, calculator up on my phone and even an excel spreadsheet.<br/>
A few hours later, dad woke me up and had to help me move. I had fallen asleep slumped over to my side with my laptop on my legs (luckily it hadn't moved much, just to the side of my legs) and my glasses still on my face. The laptop didn't turn on when I moved it so I presumed that it was now dead and I just hoped I had saved my work last night at some point.<br/>
“You are going to run out of things to research soon enough” he laughed as he pushed over the sling.<br/>
“Nothing will be safe from my google-fu” I then let out what was supposed to be an evil laugh but I coughed on my dry throat and dad just laughed.<br/>
“It's already 8.30 and I thought you might want to get up before your new nurse is here. Also, I asked some of my deputes where is good for breakfast and they said that the local diner also delivers if they aren't in a rush and I was lucky enough this morning. Food should be here in 10” dad then left the room as I got up and changed. For now I put on a pair of sleep shorts but I also brought my leg with me - I would have brought bandages but I ran out a few days ago. Just as I left my room, the telecom buzzed and I made my way to the sofa while dad let the delivery guy in. As I got into the kitchen, dad had laid the table with the food and even had even ordered me an English tea (screw you BBC for making me cultured). Halfway through eating a plate of the most amazing omelets with a side of bacon and a huge stack of toast to share, dad pushed over my box of meds which I swallowed quickly before going back to eating. After eating, dad put our plates and forks into the sink and we moved to the sofa happily in a food coma. Dad turned the tv to a random channel showing an old game show and I spent the time looking at my phone trying to figure out where the store was and which direction to go. Not long after sitting down, the buzzer went off again. Neither of us wanted to move but since I was still in my sling while sat on the sofa, I cheated as I wasn't actually moving.<br/>
I opened the door to find a pretty woman – with tanned skin and long dark hair tied into a ponytail - stood there wearing black jeans, a blue nurses shirt and a grey jacket. As I let her in, I noticed she was also dragging a small rolling suitcase.<br/>
“Hi, I am Melissa McCall your new nurse” she introduced herself to both me and dad. Pretty soon I was sat on the sofa again with dad sat next to me, while she sat on the opposite one where she could still reach me.<br/>
“I have been through your file and I do know everything about you medically speaking. I will never reveal any of this information to anyone without your verbal and written agreement” I began to chime in but she cut me off “and yes the written part has to be written in front of me” I gave a smile.<br/>
“You are very thorough, I think I'm going to like you” she gave a soft laugh. After declining a drink she got down to work and pulled out some paperwork.<br/>
“Due to you being a new patient in this county and with this hospital, we need to create a care plan. I know your old nurse used to visit every other morning to help with assistance but as I can see you are getting fancy” I laughed this time.<br/>
“Yes, the Hales have been really nice”<br/>
“That's good. Now, I know you know but for company policy I have to go over some things. Since you are still young and growing, you need to wear a compression sock every day, your stump needs examining every month at home, every 2 months professionally at hospital and x-raying every 4. You should take off your compression sock at night to allow for blood flow and put a clean one on each morning and you should replace it every 6 months. You do know all of this, right?” when she received a nod from both of us she carried on.<br/>
“For our purposes we will be issuing you with 2 new compression socks today and if you are okay with it I will be doing the basic check now” After my nod, she opened her suitcase and donned a disposable apron and a pair of vinyl gloves. She then sank to the floor in front of me and helped me to remove my compression sock. She felt the muscles behind my knee, looked at the scar and finally approved that there was no issues. She then pulled out 2 packets of beige compression socks.<br/>
“Sorry, we only have one colour here as we don't have too many amputees” I reassured her that it was fine. She then picked up my prosthetic leg and looked it over to assess for damage and after seeing it was fine she helped me put it on. Pretty soon everything was done and nurse McCall was leaving. Once she was fully gone dad turned around to me;<br/>
“I need to get to work, if you are sure about doing some shopping there is a mini mart not far from here so I could drop you off on the way” he offered.<br/>
“No it's okay, I'm not even dressed yet. I can get myself there”<br/>
“Are you sure? I can wait around and drop you off”<br/>
“Yes I am sure, now go” dad relented and after making sure he had his utility belt (honestly, it was like he was a super hero or maybe a plumber) he passed me his bank card, kissed my cheek and left.<br/>
Considering I now had my leg on, I walked into my room with a minimal limp and used the bathroom before getting changed into a pair of black jeggings and a random top. I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled on my pair of red converse and I grabbed the red jacket off the back of my closet door; I also grabbed the card that I had put on my desk and pushed it into my pocket.<br/>
My wheelchair had been folded and put just to the left of the kitchen archway and in 2 quick movements I had it up and stable. My draw string bag that I always use had been hooked over one handle and I opened it, pulled out my Tardis wallet and stored dads card before putting it back inside the bag and making sure I had some pain pills and even my midday pills just in case. I grabbed some reusable carrier bags from the cupboard before pushing my chair through the apartment. I snagged my phone off of the coffee table and put it into the side pocket of the chair and grabbed my keys off the hook next to the door.<br/>
Locking the rolling door behind me, I exited the building and after not being outside all weekend and living somewhere with minimal windows, the winter sun blinded me for a few minutes. Once my eyes were adjusted, I set off towards the mini mart which wasn't too far away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will try to update this as often as I can but I have a 1.5 year old toddler who bashes laptops and needs constant supervision to stop him from killing himself as he is accident prone like me. <br/>I do however already have around 12 chapters planned out and the second one is halfway written.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>